Reimont Etienne Francisco Delacroix
NAME: Reimont Etienne Francisco Delacroix (usually just goes by nicknames like Reim) RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 24 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Thieves Guild (High Rock) SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Cat Burglar WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Wooden bo staff, katzbalger and steel dagger for backup, throwing stars (poisoned to cause drowsiness and sleepiness, as Reimont tries not to get fatal or vital wounds with his shuriken), accurate with most other throwing weapons as well (even improvised weapons like playing cards and shards of broken glass), some knowledge of Restoration and Destruction (mostly uses Destruction to charge his weapons with things like flame or just plain Damage Health for extra damage), skilled with stealth, smoke bombs REGION OF BIRTH: High Rock (specifically Daggerfall) OCCUPATION: Professional thief (specializes in picking pockets, but is fairly skilled with break-ins and can be a good con man) HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born into a dirt-poor family in the city of Daggerfall and left orphaned as a young boy, Reimont Delacroix grew up a street urchin, picking pockets and stealing along with his brother Pierre to survive. Reimont grew quite skilled at sneaking, picking pockets, and pilfering from stores and market stalls when nobody was looking, and when he was fourteen, Reimont managed to successfully pick the pocket of a rather high-ranking member of the Thieves Guild. Impressed by the young man's skill, this man offered to help Reimont hone his skills as both a thief and combatant. After four years as this thief's protégé, Reimont was inducted into the Guild. Life is good, although Reimont is sad that his brother never got to join the Guild and ended up getting caught and imprisoned. FAMILY: Aiber Delacroix (father - dead), Helena Delacroix (mother - dead), Pierre Delacroix (younger brother - imprisoned) PERSONALITY: Very active imagination, clever, crafty, jumps to conclusions, will help those in need (and rob those that aren't), smart, can be a bit of a troll, hotheaded, ladies man, jokester, flirtatious, fairly cautious around people he hasn't met, stubborn, fairly roguish and Robin Hood-type persona (like a lot of others in his guild), very charismatic and charming, very persuasive, sees theft and life in general as a big game HAIR: Brown, fairly long EYES: Left eye is brown, right eye is blue FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Light moustache and beard, nearly perpetual smirk, handsome in a "dashing rogue" sort of way SKIN: Clear, nothing really noticeable BODY: Short, average weight for his height, quick and agile CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Sometimes wears sleeveless TG armor like in Skyrim; sometimes wears (and prefers to wear) black Elven armor, boots, and greaves under a long brown jacket with a grey headband (think Snake's from MGS) BEAST FORM (if any): None LIKES: Stealing, gambling, playing card games, beautiful women, skooma, alcohol, defending the poor, the Thieves Guild, staff fighting, tricking people, money, entertainment, cool stories (currently, tales of the Grey Hood from over in Skyrim both frighten and fascinate him), his brother Pierre (feels bad about how he not only never got to join the Guild but also ended up getting sent to prison) DISLIKES: Bad people (who aren't with the guild), rich people, foul language, greedy people, guards, mean people, losing or getting caught AMBITIONS: Reach the rank of Master Thief, make a name for himself, bust his brother out of prison REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: I don't see the need for an explanation for any one Category:Characters